Ben's Hero Academia
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: When Ben gets sucked into a world of heroes, He learns that not everyone can be a hero. So, He will show everyone it's not what powers you have, but how you use it. Benxharem, Ben x Fem!Izuku
1. Chapter 1: A World of Heroes?

**Hey, guys. So, this is something I had in mind. Ben in the world of My Hero Academia. Thought maybe it can be fun. Also, Izuku is a girl, and it's a small harem.**

**I don't own Ben 10 or My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**Ben's Hero Academia**

**Chapter 1: A World of Heroes?  
**

* * *

**Earth, Omniverse Universe**

Ben was at Plumber HQ. He was here because he was called in, along with other free agents, for the showing of a new invention. The thing was, Blukic and Driba made it, so it might end badly.

As he was sitting in the front, he saw that Max, Gwen and Kevin were with him. Then, it started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, plumbers of all species! We thank you for coming to witness our newest invention!" Driba said through the microphone, with not getting much reaction.

"Driba, I think they're scared of something bad happening." Blukic said.

"Yes, I believe you are correct." Driba said, then cleared his throat. "We know that throughout the many years working with the Plumbers, most of our inventions were, um, bad."

"Yeah, like the Plumber-bot that destroyed most of Mt. Rushmore." A Plumber said.

"Or the time you made a laser that almost blew up the prison level." Another said.

"Yes, yes. Those were bad inventions, but this one will be different than those others."

Everyone wore protective gear just in case this blew up. Then the two Galvan scientists had two guys roll something on stage.

"We have created a device so powerful, the science behind this made it almost impossible." Driba said. But than Blukic talked.

"Impossible? It was easy. We used Einstein's theory and continued it. It wasn't hard at all." He said, getting an angry reaction from his partner.

"Blukic!" Driba said. Blukic was the look and didn't was he did wrong. So, for two minutes, they argued until Max got their attention.

"What did you guys make?" He asked.

"Oh, right." Driba said. "We have created ...a dimension portal!"

The veil was taken off to reveal a circular portal opened. There was a Galvan sized computer console next to it.

"A What?" Kevin asked, not seeing anything like a piece of technology before.

"We call it the Multi-Interdimensional Doorway, or MID for short." Blukic said.

"This device can take anyone to any dimension. We calculated that there are multiple worlds that are like ours, and some that are significantly different." Driba said. Everyone was getting tuned in.

"Now, since there are many multiverses, we made the random world finder to find what we input here." Blukic said, turning some dials and pressing some buttons. The portal activated, and a pathway was open.

"There. Now we turn on the randomizer and let it do the work." Driba said, pressing a button on the console.

The computer ran some algorithms, and a new portal appeared. The plumbers were astounded by the two.

"Let's see. What world is through the portal?" Driba asked his comrade.

"Let's see." Blukic said, getting the coordinates. "World H1. A world of heroes. Huh, would ya look at that."

Everyone was in awe at the machine. But then, it started to spark out abit.

"Uh, Driba? Did you calibrate the circuit spectrometer?" Blukic asked.

"Of course I did. Did you synchronize the galvanic sub engine?" Driba asked.

"Oh. I forgot." Blukic said. Everyone had shocked faces.

"Blukic! How the machine will overload and suck everything in!" Driba yelled at him.

"My bad." Blukic said sheepishly. Then tried to turn off the machine. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?! What do you mean uh-oh?!" Driba asked.

"The capacitor overloaded. Meaning whoever isn't out of here in 20 seconds will be sucked in." Blukic said, getting everyone a reason to go. Except Ben.

"Wait! Maybe Upgrade can help." Ben said, turning on the Omnitrix and selecting Upgrade. He then slammed the watch, turning into the Mechamorph.

"Ben, don't do it! The portal will take you to the world the finder was on!" Driba told him.

"It'll take weeks to find you in the multiverse, Ben!" Blukic added, but it was too late as the machine, with Upgrade still trying to stop it.

Everyone was silent as the machine, and Ben, were gone. Max, Gwen and Kevin were stunned that he was gone.

"Well, That ain't good." Blukic said, getting everyone to stare at him.

"Where did Ben go?" Gwen asked the two.

"Well, if our calculations are correct, he will arrive in the last world the world finder found." Driba stated.

"Well, can't you guys make another on to bring him back?" Kevin asked.

"We'll try, but it took months of research and experiments to make it work." Driba said.

"Well, I hope Ben will be fine, in that world." Max said sadly. He hoped Ben wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

**Earth, BnHA universe**

Ben, as Upgrade, got up groggily. He didn't know how long he was out.

"Oh man, how long was I out?" He asked, then checked his surroundings. He woke up in an alleyway. "Great."

He got up and saw that the MID was damaged. The computer blew up and the capacitor was damaged to help. He groaned at the damaged doorway machine.

"Great, now I'm in a world I don't know. Just wished Paradox was here to help." Ben said hopefully. "Well, can't let this thing out here."

Ben turned to Grey Matter, and found the shrink function of the MID. He pressed it and the whole thing shrunk to the size of a small toy.

"Well, that's that." Grey Matter said, turning back to Ben. "Might as well check out this world."

Ben walked the alley and tried to find a way out. As he walked, he needed to get an understanding of the place he was in.

'Blukic and Driba said that this was a world of heroes. So, if there are heroes, then I can tell them who I am and maybe they'll let me do my thing.' He thinking as he found a way out.

He got out of the alleyway and saw many buildings and such. He walked down the sidewalk trying to see where he is ...only to get knocked over by someone.

"Ow!" He cried as he felt the person on top of him. "That hurt!"

He opened his eyes to see the jerk that did it, but the person that ran into him...was a girl! She had green hair, fair skin, and a c-cup chest, which he felt on his chest. He saw what was a school uniform for girls: a shirt and skirt, with long socks and shoes.

The girl groaned as she got up. The girls eyes opened to reveal emerald green eyes. She looked down and looked at Ben in the eyes.

"Uh, hi." Ben said. "Um, can you please get off? You're sitting on my chest."

The girl saw that she was on top of him, and squeaked as she blushed brightly and got off.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl apologized. "I was running late, and I didn't see you when I was running!"

"Uh, it's ok. Just try to watch out for anyone next time." Ben said as he got up. "I'm Ben."

"I'm Izuka Midoriya." The now named Izuka introduced herself. "You're not from around here, are you?" She asked.

"What gave it away?" Ben jokingly asked.

"You're from America." Izuka said, then looked at her watch. "Oh no! I'm gonna be late for school! And I have to be there in 15 minutes! I'm gonna be expelled!" She cried.

Ben felt bad for her. Then had an idea. "How about I help you?"

"Really?" Izuka asked. "After I ran into you like that?"

"I've been hit by worse. Just leave it to me." Ben said turning on the omnitrix.

'What's he doing with that watch?' Izuka thought as Ben searched through the watch. Just as he picked something, the ground started to shake.

"What's happening?" Ben asked.

Than they saw a really big guy fighting down people on a railway. There was a large crowd of people watching.

"Alright! We got some heroes to help us!" One civilian said.

"Get him!" Another shouted at the people.

"Whoa. Who are those guys?" Ben asked, getting a surprised from Izuka.

"What? How do you not know who they are?!" She asked, flabbergasted at him.

"You said so yourself, I'm new around here." Ben told her, making her remember how they met.

"Oh. My bad." She said. "Well, those guys fighting that guy are the pro heroes." Izuka said, pointing to the costumed people.

Ben looked at where she pointed. There he saw a few that made him think of what his alien forms do.

One hero was a tall and muscular man, who wore a caution patterned headband, a shirt that was opened in the middle, exposing his torso and abs, gauntlets on both of his arms, a belt with the same color and blue pants with boots. He held up a broken train light.

"Wow! Way to go, Death Arms!" One civilian said.

"Death Arms? Kinda scary for a hero." Ben said. 'Though, Ghostfreak is also a scary name as well.'

He then saw another hero, yugioh this one looked like a firefighter, except for the cannon from his back, a white mask on his face, red tape on each of his arms, and yellow sneakers. He made a water perimeter along where the people were watching.

"Everyone, please stay back! This area is far too dangerous." He said.

"Whoa, the rescue specialist, Backdraft is here? He'll make sure we're okay!" A civilian said.

The two walked up to the crowd, where one guy was talking to another about the bad guy going full monster in the middle city the city.

"Wow. Those guys are pretty good." Ben said. 'Those they don't compare to what my aliens can do.'

"Yeah, aren't they amazing? I've always wanted to be a hero, just like them." Izuka said, getting Ben's attention.

"You want to be a hero? That's a pretty good dream." Ben said to her. Then he saw she had a sad smile. "What's wrong?"

"It's just… my dream won't be a reality any time soon." Izuka told him. "You see, I wasn't born with a Quirk."

"Quirk? What's that?" Ben asked, not knowing what she meant.

"You don't know what a Quirk is?" Izuka asked. "You don't keep up with the news, do you?"

"No. Not as much as I watch over shows on tv." Ben replied. "Can you tell me about these quirks?"

She sighed. "Quirks are special powers that people are born with. 80% of the world population are born with quirks. The other 20% aren't born with them."

Ben went wide eyed. 'Born with powers? So this _is _a world of heroes.'

"I wasn't born with a quirk, but that won't stop me from achieving my dreams of helping people!" Izuka said with determination in her voice.

'Wow, She sounds like me when I had first used the watch.' Thought Ben, knowing she will achieve her dreams somehow.

Then they saw another hero come in to join the fight. This hero wore a blue jumpsuit that had a wooden belt, knee pads, and shoes. He also had a rose veil hanging from his left side.

Then a group of fangirls squealed at the hero. "It's Kamui! We're your biggest fans!"

"Who's that guy?" Ben asked Izuka. 'These hero names are a little better than my alien names.'

"That's Kamui Wood. He's the newest hero on the scene." Izuka replies.

"Seriously? Death Fist? Backdraft? Kamui Wood? Do they really call themselves those names?" Ben asked.

"Yep! They are proud to be called by them, because a hero is not a hero without a name." Izuka said.

The villain gets angry and tries to hit Kamui. Ben then thinks about the abilities.

'So, most of the heroes have many abilities like my aliens. And they all call themselves by what their powers do.' Ben thought, looking at the fight.

"Assault, robbery, and the illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil." Kamui told the villain, which made Ben think.

'Really? Illegal use of powers? This world is seriously different.' Ben thought.

"Yeah, most people with Quirks used them for doing bad than good." Izuka said.

Kamui then spreads his arms to many branches. Izuka gets excited for this. "There! His special move! The pre-emotive…"

"...binding…" Kamui continued as his arm branches grew bigger.

"Lacquered Chain Prison!" Kamu And Izuka said at the same time, his arm branches were in to bind the villain when suddenly…

"Canyon Cannon!" A female voice as a giant suddenly kicked the villain off the tracks. Everyone was surprised by this, even Ben.

"What the what? Who's that?" Ben asked Izuka.

"That's Mt. Lady. She's a new hero too, with her quirk being Gigantification." Izuka told Ben. "It's makes her grow big to attack bigger opponents."

'Kinda like Humungousaur And WayBig.' Thought Ben as he saw her. She went back to normal size and saw that she was hot. Her suit didn't leave much to the imagination: a skintight purple and cream colored bodysuit, with orange stripes. She also had a domino mask with some brown protrusions on the sides.

Ben had no idea women would look like this in any world. He just hoped no one does something.

*meanwhile*

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching. The person was not pleased by his subordinate's failure at a simple job. It, He was glad that one person saw the fight.

"So, Ben Tennyson is in this world, at last. Time for the hunt yet again." The person chuckled as he whistled for something.

*with Ben*

Ben was silent as he felt the ground shake faintly. 'There is something under us.' Thought Ben.

"Ben, are you alright?" Izuka asked. She saw that his face spoke fear.

"Izuka, listen." Ben asked her, getting to the ground and putting his ear to the concrete.

"What's wrong?" Izuka asked, not knowing the thing was coming up. He reacted quickly.

"Get down!" Ben told her, getting her and ducking away, while a giant monster came up and roared.

Everyone, including the heroes and the villain, were surprised by this monster.

"What the hell is that thing?" Death Arms asked. "Kinda looks like a centipede of sorts."

"Actually, it's a Terradino Centipeedle." A voice said, making the heroes turn around. "Kind of a nasty creature to use, but its usefulness can be fully utilized ...when it's full."

The villain gasped at Who this was. "Boss, I can explain."

"There is no excuses for what you did. You were supposed to keep them away, but I guess it was too much. Now, it's feeding time." The person said as he whistled for the centipeedle to come.

"Mr. Khyber, no! Please, give me another chance!" The villain said, revealing the person's name as one of Ben's enemies.

'Khyber?! That's impossible!' Ben thought, thinking it was impossible for one of his enemies to be here.

"No second chances." Khyber said, removing his cloak, revealing him wearing bone armor, and having four holes in his jaw. "Now, you're my pets food."

"No!" The villain said, running away. But, it was futile as the Tyrannopede shot a string webbing at him, then getting pulled by the beast as it's mouth open and the villain screamed as he was swallowed by it. Everyone was scared now, except one person.

"Khyber! What and how did you get here?" Ben yelled and the hunter, making everyone look at him.

"Ben Tennyson." Khyber said, jumping in front of the crowd. "Eon said you would come sooner or later."

"Eon is here? Now I get it. You're still upset that your greatest in the universe escaped through your fingers." Ben taunted him.

"You are still my prey. But now, this world is my new quarry. And soon, you'll be my trophy." Khyber finished, while whistling his pet to stand next to him. "Have fun."

Khyber teleported away, causing Ben and the centipeedle to stare at each other. The centipeedle growled at him, not completely full. Ben smirked at it.

"Ben, get out of here! You'll be eaten!" Izuka told her new friend. Ben smiled at her, a smile that said 'I got this.'

"Don't worry. I fight this guy before, I can do it again." Ben told her, activating the Omnitrix. He scrolled the list as he found the alien to use. "It's hero time!" He exclaimed as he slammed the watch and was bathed in green light.

* * *

**Hey guys. This is the end of chapter 1, and chapter 2 will continue with what happened.**

**See you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Ben 10

**Hey guys, so here is he second chapter of BHA. This'll continue what happened on chapter 1. Hope you guys like it. Also, yes, todoroki will be genderbent, and I'll give Who is in the harem.**

**I don't own My Hero Academia or Ben 10. I own this fanfic.**

* * *

**Ben's Hero Academia**

**Chapter 2: Meet Ben 10**

* * *

_Previously on Ben's Hero Academia…_

"_You are still my prey. But now, this world is my new quarry. And soon, you'll be my trophy." Khyber finished, while whistling his pet to stand next to him. "Have fun."_

_Khyber teleported away, causing Ben and the centipeedle to stare at each other. The centipeedle growled at him, not completely full. Ben smirked at it._

"_Ben, get out of here! You'll be eaten!" Izuka told her new friend. Ben smiled at her, a smile that said 'I got this.'_

"_Don't worry. I fought this guy before, I can do it again." Ben told her, activating the Omnitrix. He scrolled the list as he found the alien to use. "It's hero time!" He exclaimed as he slammed the watch and was bathed in green light._

*now*

Everyone was blinded by the light so they shielded their eyes. When they turned back around, they saw a sight that made most of them astounded.

A hulking 12 ft four armed red man came from the light where Ben was. He wore a black tank top shirt with a green stripe down the middle, black pants and gloves. He wore a belt with an hourglass buckle on it. He had a mustache design around his mouth, and had four green eyes and three spikes.

"Alright! **Four Arms **is what I'm talking about!" The red man, now named Four Arms, admired himself.

Everyone was surprised to see the boy turn into a four-armed creature. Even Izuka was surprised.

"Ben? Is that you?" The timid girl asked, not knowing if this was real or not.

"I got this, Izuka. Don't worry, I've handled worse things than this." Four Arms reassured her, letting her know it was Ben.

Four Arms than charged at the centipeedle and jumped on the beast. He punched it's head and tried to stay on it. But it got him and smashed him on the ground.

*meanwhile*

Watching the fight from a bar, two figures was this happen. One of them was a shadowy person who only had eyes to express himself, and another who had hands covering most of his body.

"So, he wasn't lying after all." The shadow person said. "Seems this boy is more surprising to say the least."

"He's someone we need to have." The hand covered person said creepily, scratching his neck.

"No, we wait to see what happens." The shadow person said, and that's when Khyber came from the portal. "Welcome back, Khyber. Had fun?"

"It'll be fun when I have Tennyson in my grasp, Kurogiri." Khyber told the mist man. "Where's Eon? I have a question for him."

"Why, I'm right here." The purple armored villain said, walking in.

"How did you know Tennyson would come to this specific world?" Khyber asked.

"It was easy, thanks to my event maker." Eon said, pulling out a device from behind him. "This makes events that weren't supposed to happen happened, and makes events that should have happened disappear. This allowed some of my troops to mess with the world finder, making sure that it malfunctioned when it found the is world. And, knowing Tennyson would try to save everyone, he sacrificed himself, bringing him to this. As according to plan."

"Wow. That was a long explanation." The hand covered man said.

"Oh, grow up, Shigaraki. You'll learn what exposition means." Eon told the man child. He then turned to the tv. "So, he's using his Tetramand form against that beast."

"You should know, as you told me to use the creature." Khyber said.

"He'll never win. That'll be the end of him." Eon said, then started to laugh.

*back with Ben*

Four Arms was ...to be honest, getting thrashed around. He was holding his own, but Tyrannopede was beating him.

"Aaahhh!" Four Arms yelled as he hit the ground hard. "Ow."

"Ben! Are you alright?!" Izuka tango his side. "Are you sure you can handle this thing?"

"Yeah. Just need to change to something else." Four Arms said, getting up. "Time to see how thing goes against its prey."

He then slammed the buckle, causing him to be bathed in light again. When the light died down, there stood a 12 ft dinosaur! It had a brown hide, elongated neck, tail and the symbol was on its chest.

"**Humungousaur!** Alright, time for a little upgrade." He slapped the symbol again, but instead of being enveloped in green light, four prongs sprouted from it.

Humungousaur was then enveloped in green light again. As the light washed over him, he grew to 20 ft, and his skin turned green. When the light stopped, he now had a dark blue turtle shell, a dark blue helmet with three silver spikes on top with two spikes at the bottom, a mace on his tail, missile barrels on his knuckles, and sharp nails on each finger. The Omnitrix was in the middle of his chest.

"**Ultimate Humungousaur!**" U. Humungousaur roared as he looked at the creature with determined eyes. "Now, let's see how it's likes being hunted." He said as he turned his hand into a missile launcher, and fired some missiles from it. Then proceed to punch it again and smashed his tail on the head.

*meanwhile, back in Ben's Universe*

Driba and Blukic were looking over what had happened. They were in big trouble, both with Max and Azmuth.

"How could you make such a dangerous device and don't know how to use it?!" Azmuth asked the two dumbest smartest geniuses.

"Well, It might be from me forgetting to calibrate the sub engine, but I did remember to synchronize it. Somebody must've tampered with ito" Blukic said.

"Well, who would do something like that?" Driba asked, making Blukic think. He saw something from the curtains and walked towards. He opened it to see some helmets in a bag.

"Well, whoever did it, left their stuff behind." Blukic said, looking at the bag. Then found a communicator. "Hey, what this?"

Everyone's went to where Blukic was. He saw he held a communications device. "Well, press something."

Blukic presses the center button, and a holo projection came from it. "_Your orders are to add this chip to the machine, then drop your armor for Plumber equipment._"

"Eon? He's behind what happened?" Max asked, knowing it was true.

"I would guess so, considering he stole an invention of mine." A calm, British voice said. Everyone turned around and saw none other than Professor Paradox, the time walker.

"Paradox! What are you doing here?" Gwen asked the time traveler.

"I've come to stop Eon, but it seems I was a few minutes short of too late." Paradox said, shaking his pocket watch. "This thing need to be tuned."

"So, Wait. Eon messes with our machine, that we've been working on for months?!" Driba asked, angry at this.

"It would seen that way. But, of course, I can go there and bring Ben back, but Ben is somehow needed in that world." Paradox said, confused and intrigued.

"Again? What's with Ben and stuff like this?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked.

"This world Ben was sent to us a world of heroes. Basically, most of its world population are born with what they call 'Quirks.' Most of these powered people become heroes to protect it. But there's more." Paradox explained.

"Wow. An actual world of heroes. Who would've thought, huh?" Max said.

"Yes, It is quite extraordinary. Now, as I was saying, there are also villains in the world as well. But, one villain has teamed up with Eon, as you might say." Paradox said. "My worst fears are realized as Eon recruited villains from here."

"That's impossible! The headquarters have state-of-the-art security systems that is not possible to hack." Magister Patelliday said. But then a call from the prison level came. "Yeah? What is it?"

"_Uh, sir, there's a problem here._" The agent said over the comm.

"What problem? Are the prisoners giving trouble again?" Patelliday asked.

"_That's the thing. The prisoners are not giving trouble ...because they're not here._" The agent said, shocking the rest. "_Someone must have dressed as a Plumber agent and inputted all the prison codes._"

"Oh, no. I just hope Ben can deal with them all." Max said sorrowly.

*back with Ben*

U. Humungousaur was….actually, he stopped Tyrannopede. Everyone praised him for his powers and heroism. The pros actually thought he did ok.

"Wow, he's got guts alright." Backdraft said. "Kinda reminds me of us when we were younger."

"Well, he does have the making of one." Death Arms said. "Plus, that red guy was pretty strong."

"Well, I think he's cute." My. Lady said, making the three men to look at her. "What?"

"He's like 16, and your 24. There is a little problem there." Kamui said.

"First, I'm 23. Second, it wouldn't matter." She said, making the three groan.

"Well, what do we do? We can't just let him do what he can. He's a kid still." Kamui said.

"Yeah, but he took that thing down by himself. Even we couldn't do it. Kid knows what he's doing." Death Arms said.

Ben turned to himself and was surrounded by people. He always liked the attention, but the questions were what bugged him.

"What is your Quirk?" A reporter asked.

"Where did you come from?" Another asked.

"Can you turn into other creatures with powers?" Another asked.

Ben jumped from the crowd and went to Izuka. He needed to get her to her school.

"Alright, let's get going. Don't want you late for school." Ben said, causing her to go wide eyed and looking at her watch. She had 6 minutes to get to school.

"Oh no! I don't have enough time!" She cried. Then Ben picked her up.

"Don't worry. I'll get you there, like I promised." Ben told her, activating the watch again. When he found he the form he needed, he slammed the Omnitrix and again was bathed in light again.

When the light dissipated, they found a small trout-like creature with a belt that had the symbol on it standing where Ben was. The creature looked at itself and got angry.

"**Walkatrout**?! Seriously?!" The creature said, stomping the ground in anger. "Why does it always do that?!" And he slapped the symbol again.

And the second time, he changed to a velociraptor! It had balls on its feet, claws, a tail with five stripes, a white underbelly, and the hourglass symbol. The visor was blue with an x symbol on it.

"**XLR8**! Finally, one of my fast aliens." He said in a deep voice, picking up Izuka and getting ready to go. "Hold on."

Izuka did so, and before anyone could blink, he ran. He ran faster than they thought of what to do.

*with XLR8*

He didn't know his way around, so he just ran till Izuka could tell him. "So, which is your school?"

"Aldera Middle School." Izuka said. XLR8 couldn't read the kanji so he stopped real quick. "Why did you stop?"

"Hold on." XLR8 said as he began messing with the Omnitrix. When he was done, he could read almost every kind of lettering in the universe. "Alright." He quick her again and ran.

He read through the streets, now able to find the school. When he found a building, he read what it said.

"Alright. Here it is." He said, dropping her off, then seeing her hair as a mess. "Oh. Sorry about that."

"No, no. It's ok." Izuka said. "See you later?" She asked.

"Maybe." XLR8 said as he waved at her and sped off somewhere, with her walking to school. Unbeknownst to her, Ben slipped a Galvan video cam that he hooked to the Omnitrix to see what she sees.

XLR8 than went to a hill to see where he could see. He turned back to Ben and sat down. "Man, How will I get back?"

"A good question indeed, my boy." A familiar voice said as Ben looked to see his friend, Paradox.

"Paradox! Am I glad to see you!" Ben said to the time walker. "So, give me some news."

"Well, the good news is, the two Galvan's that made the machine are working straight away to get you home." Paradox said.

"And the bad news?" Ben asked.

"It appears that some of your worst enemies are in this world, meaning you can't leave this world yet." Paradox finished.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Ben said sadly. "Now I gotta deal with who I beat in the past."

"I'm afraid so. But don't worry, because I have a gift to help you." Paradox said, with a box in his hand.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"Open it." He said, and Ben did just so. When he opened the box, he saw something, or some_one_, he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Skurd?" Ben asked, seeing the little slime alien.

"Yes, It is I, Skurd the Slimebiote, my dear boy. I hope you haven't done something bad." Skurd asked jokingly.

"But I thought…" Ben asked the time walker.

"Don't worry, Ben. The Contemelia were more than able to help. Plus, Skurd wanted to help fight with you again." Paradox said.

"Yes. Even though being able to create the universe was indeed riveting, I missed having to battle warlords and such. So, I'm joining you yet again, Benjamin." Skurd said, jumping onto the watch once again. "Ah, it feels good to be back."

Ben smiled at him. "So, if that's done, I need to check on a friend I made here."

"Oh, a friend? Do tell." Skurd asked, only to be ignored as he opened the camera footage. And he was not liking what was happening. "What happened?"

"Izuka is getting bullied." Ben said, activating the watch and turning back to XLR8, with Skurd spread out on his left shoulder and chest. "Glad to see ya, but I gotta run."

And with that, he sped off to help his friend. Paradox smiled as he looked at a picture of Ben and some girls in the future. "I know you will." And he walked into a portal.

*with XLR8*

The kineceleran ran as fast to the school. "Why is she getting bullied?"

"Maybe you'll find when we get there." Skurd said.

When they got to Aldera, they continued to find her class, till they stopped at the door.

"I don't know if this is the right one." He said, turning back to Ben. "I hope I'm right."

Ben opened, and saw Izuka getting picked on by a blond haired boy. He immediately ran to her side.

"Izuka! Are you alright?" Ben asked, then saw where a burn was on her shoulder. He looked at the boy. "What the hell's your problem? You can't just do that to a girl."

"Who the hell are you?" The blond asked.

"I'm Ben. And you're gonna apologize to her or else." Ben threatened him.

"Or else what?" He asked, smirking at him.

"Oh, you've done it now." A voice said as Bens arm was turned to Heatblast's arm, with Ben aiming at him.

"You've really outdone yourself, Skurd." Ben said as he points it at the teen, but was interrupted by Izuka.

"Don't, Ben!" She told him. "He's my friend!"

"Really!? A friend wouldn't burn another friends clothes, so that gives me good reason!" Ben told her.

"Kacchan isn't good at expressing how he feels, and this is how!" Izuka told the hero, his arm going back to normal.

Just as Ben was saying something, the teacher came in. He saw an unknown person in his class.

"Excuse me, boy, but who are you?" The teacher asked.

"A friend of Izuka, who was getting bullied by this jerk." He said, pointing to Kacchan.

The teacher sighed. "Mr. Bakugou, why is it that you pick on Ms. Midoriya? And this is the third strike." The teacher said.

"But it's not my fault that shes easy to pick on! She doesn't have a frickin Quirk!" Bakugou said, and then was held up by Ben.

He stared at him darkly. "That's your reason?" He grind his teeth. "Just because she doesn't have a power, that give you the right to do as you please? I don't think so, buddy."

Ben released him, and walked outside. He turned to Izuka and smiled.

"Don't get into trouble, okay?" Ben said, turning into a Bipedal cat creature, with blue fur and spikes on his hands and legs. The Omnitrix was in the center of his chest, with Skurd spread to both shoulders. "Gotta go, **Fasttrack **style." And he ran out like a blur.

Izuka was stunned by what Ben did for her. She smiled at her new friend being the hero.

"Mr. Bakugou, I'm sorry, but you will be in detention for four weeks, and you'll have to write a letter to Ms. Midoriya." The teacher said.

"WHAT?!" He screamed. "No way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Fine. A month of detention, plus the letter and I'm calling your parents and mother."

Bakugou was now even more mad. When he finds who that guy was, he's gonna pay!

*with Ben*

Fasttrack was running back to the city. Maybe he could see how the world is like. Just as that happened, he saw something familiar.

"Wait a minute, that looks like…!" He said as he saw what looks like ...one of Vilgax's robots! Vilgax is in this world too?!, He thought .

*meanwhile, in space*

A familiar squid faced overlord was looking at a screen. He saw his robot rampaging the city to find Tennyson.

"**Lord Vilgax, the drone is rampaging the city, as your requested.**" A drone said.

"Good. That will get his attention." He said. "Soon, Tennyson will perish and I, Vilgax, will claimed this world." He laughed, but the monitor got static as a new person came on screen.

"Hello, Vilgax." The person said, getting the warlords attention.

"One for All, What is it? I'm watching my mortal enemy trying to save the city. Let me watch him fail." Vilgax told the person.

"I will, but you must uphold our agreement." He said.

"Fine. The enemies of Tennyson for these Quirks as you call them. Deal?" Villages asked.

"Perfect." One for All said as he disappeared.

"Why did I ever make an agreement with this human?" He asked himself as he went back to the screen.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it took awhile. Lot of stuff right now, so I hope this is ok. **

**See you Guys later. Also, I'm working on a lot of things right now, so please try to not get mad.**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Hero

**Hey guys. So, here's chapter 3 of the story. So, Vilgax, Eon And Khyber are working with All for One, but they're working with him to understand the Quirks and use them, and betray him to use it. So, with that, let's begin. **

**I don't own BnHA or Ben 10. This fic is mine.**

* * *

**Ben's Hero Academia**

**Chapter 3: A New Hero**

* * *

**Vilgax's ship, orbit of Earth**

Vilgax was sitting in his ship, watching the destruction of the town the robot was in. Two of his monitors went fuzzy, but are back with Eon and Khyber.

"Eon, Khyber. I assume you are in league with those villains." He asked the two.

"It was easy. But, how are we gonna get those powers?" Eon asked.

"Do not worry. Mr. All for One will hand these 'Quirks' to us once we get rid of these pesky heroes." Vilgax said.

"Well, with Tennyson here, Things will become harder." Khyber said. "People believe he has a Quirk."

"Let Tennyson be for now. Once we have enough powers, we will eradicate him, and anyone who stands in our way for Global Domination!" Vilgax then started laughing as the robot was still in the town.

*meanwhile*

Ben was racing to where the robot was at. He knew one person who would do that.

"Great! First Khyber, then Vilgax! Who else could be here?!" Fasttrack said as he saw the robot in sights.

"Might want to change to something else, my boy." Skurd said.

Fasttrack then saw the heroes from earlier. They needed to know how to stop it.

"Hey guys." He said as he turned back to Ben.

"Hey look, it's the kid." Kamui said as he went to him. "We're kinda busy right now."

"I know. I know what that thing is though." Ben said.

"Well, what can you say?" Death Arms said as he threw a car at it.

"It's a drone. An enemy of mine uses these things to destroy." Ben said. Then the drone turned to him. "Or be used to get me."

It fired a laser at him as he ducked out of the way. "How do you get rid of them?!"

"Like this!" Ben said as he slammed the Omnitrix and was bathed in light. After that, a new being appeared.

The being was made out of greenish crystals. He wore a black shirt with a green stripe down the middle, black pants with a belt and black shoes with green soles. He had large crystals from the back, and has a large jaw. The Omnitrix was used as a belt buckle, with Skurd spread out across his chest.

"**Diamondhead!** Alright, now it's beat down time!" He said as his lower arms became jagged and he shot out a bunch of diamond shards. It punctured the drones arm.

"Wow. Those are sharp." Mt. Lady said as she came on the scene. "What are they?"

Diamondhead walked up. "Taydenite. Strongest, and most valuable, mineral in my universe. It is hard to break, and you can get hurt by it."

The drone then fired a laser at them and they ducked away.

"We need a plan." Mt. Lady said.

"I got one." Diamondhead said. "Wood guy, get some branches to hold it in place." He told Kamui.

"It's Kamui." He said. Than he stretched his arms out to stop the drone in place.

"Death Arms, can you punch out one of its legs?" He asked the hero. Death Arms nodded and rammed at its legs.

"What can I do?" Mt. Lady asked.

"Get big, and throw me when I say 'now.'" Diamondhead said as she grew to her giant form and picked him up.

The drone saw what was happening, and started to attack. Smaller drones attacked Kamui, but the hero grew branches that destroyed them. Death Arms then ran to it, but smaller drones zapped at them. He smashed them and then punched the drone's leg as it was held up by Kamui.

"Ok. Now!" Diamondhead said as Mt. Lady threw him at it, then began to spin as his arms became blades. Then, like a drill, he drilled through the drone as it recorded a video before it was destroyed.

Everyone saw this and cheered as the heroes saved the day again. Diamondhead walked from the parts as he made his way towards them.

"Hey Ben. Nice job for saving our butts again." Death Arms said as Diamondhead turned back to Ben.

"Thanks." Ben said. "So, what's gonna happen? I can't exactly be the universe's greatest hero if I can't be allowed to do it."

"Well, we were thinking that. Since you did know about being a hero, you_ should _be in school to learn." Kamui said, making Ben a little angry.

To go to school to learn how to be a hero?! '_Not cool._'Ben thought.

"But, since the people want to see more of you, we think you should go through the test to determine on letting you be an official hero." Kamui said.

"Oh. So, one test?" Ben asked.

"Yes. The test is for you to go through a timed-and-viewed trial against what most pros have to do." Kamui said.

"If you pass, not only will you be deemed a hero, but everyone will be surprised at the youngest hero in history." Death Arms finished.

"Oh. Sounds simple. When is it?" Ben asked.

"Well, the thing is, you're going to be judged by the numbers 1, 2, and 3 heroes. That needs time to make the trial. Then, after they review, it you pass, you'll be given a license that will show that you are a hero." Kamui said. "It'll take a while."

Ben groaned. "So, I'm seen as a hero, but I'm not officially?"

"Benjamin, clam down. We have time to show that you are a true hero." Skurd said.

"And while at it, you'll be under some apprenticeships here." Kamui said. "Think of it as being trained under the best."

Ben groaned again but sighed. "Alright, but where am I gonna live?"

The three looked at him and went into a huddle. "We forgot about where he's gonna live."

"Well, he could live with me." Mt. Lady said. The two men looked at her suspiciously. "Well, it's not like I wanted him to live with me. Just a suggestion."

"Well, we could send money for an apartment. Let him get a job." Death Arms said.

As they were huddled up, Ben saw in the crowd a frog looking girl, who was getting dragged by some creep.

Ben didn't think as he ran towards them. He followed them to an alley, where the guy held the girl at knife point.

"Hey! Let her go!" Ben told the guy.

"Why should I?" The guy said. "You can't possibly save her at knife point, could you?"

The girl ribbited for help. Ben got mad. "Alright, let's test that."

And Ben picked the alien on the watch and slammed it down. Then, green light lit up the alleyway. After that, the guy looked and saw the girl he had was not knowing it's him.

"Hey, buddy. Ya looking for somethin'?" A voice said as the guy turned to where it came from. He saw what appeared to be a humanoid frog being holding the girl. It wore a black bodysuit that had a green stripe down the middle, a green belt, green sunglasses, three finger hand sand two-toed feet. The Omnitrix was on his chest in some tubing, and Skurd was spread across his upper left arm.

The being looked at the girl. "Hey, youse alright?"

The girl looked at him with a blush, being held bridal-style. "Uh, I think you can put me down ribbit."

The being put her down, but said, "Hey, that little ribbit was kinda cute."

"Hey!"

The two looked at the guy. "Who the hell are you?"

The frogman put the girl down and she stood behind him. "Well, the name's **Bullfrag**. And as youse can tell, I'm a frog being. So, with that in mind…" he didn't finish as he jumped the guy.

Bullfrag then used his tongue to take the knife away, and into his hand. He dropped it as he jumped and kicked the guy in the face, instantly knocking him out.

He grabbed some rope and tied it around him. He then made his way to the girl. "You ok?"

"Um…" the girl was being shy around him, "thanks for saving me. Ribbit."

"Hey, you're welcome. It's what a hero does, save pretty girls like you from creeps like this guy." Bullfrag said, holding the guy for emphasis. The girl blushed at how he said she was cute.

"Y-You think I'm c-cute?" She stuttered. "No one ever told me that before."

"Hey, What's not there to see. You got a cute face, pretty eyes, and as far as I can tell, that's cute." Bullfrag said, getting a groan from Skurd. "What?"

"Now I know what your cousin said, with your Incursean form." Skurd said sadly.

"Shut up, now." Bullfrag told the slime being, then to the girl. "Where are my manners? I didn't even ask for your name."

"I'm Tsuyu Asui." The girl, now named Tsuyu, said. "Are you that boy who helped some pros a few hours ago?"

Bullfrag then turned back to Ben in a flash of green. "Yup. Ben Ten at your service. And this is Skurd."

"A pleasure, fair maiden." Skurd said, bowing.

"So, did you mean by what you said, or was that something else with that form?" Tsuyu asked.

Ben had a look on his face. "What are you talking about? I still think you're cute, even if I had said it when I was Bullfrag."

She was now blushing madly. 'He still thinks I'm c-cute?' "You mean it? Really?"

"Um, yeah. Why would you think that?" Ben asked, but was stopped by the heroes.

"Wow, already popular with the ladies." Death Arms said, making the two teens blush.

"It's ok. Come on, Ben. You've done enough heroing for today." Kamui said.

"We gotta get you to the agency." Death Arms said.

Ben began to walk, but looked back at Tsuyu and smiled. "See you later, Tsuyu."

Tsuyu smiled and blushed as she waved bye at him. She then thought, 'the first boy who thinks I'm cute.'

*meanwhile*

Eon And Khyber were at the bar, sitting. They had a plan for the villains.

"Wait. We attack the USJ? That's highly stupid. Why would we do that?" Kurogiri asked.

"Because, All Might is going to teach at UA High. But he won't get it for another 11 months, so we plan the attack for now, so we can execute it in those months." Eon said.

"Ok. But why are we having this?" Shigaraki asked.

"Because, Ben Tennyson is here. Meaning, if he finds out our plans, we'll be ruined." Khyber said.

"Hmm. All Might as a teacher sounds funny, but are you sure he'll be working there?" Shigaraki asked.

"Our intel is never wrong." Eon said. "Just do what you've always done. Let us professionals work on this."

"Right, 'professionals'." Shigaraki said sarcastically.

The plan was set into motion. Now they needed a way to stop Ben from ruining their plans.

*with Ben*

The young hero followed the three heroes to an agency building. Ben followed and was confused by what these buildings are.

"So there are agencies for Pro Heroes. And this is your agency, Death Arms?" Ben asked the hulking man.

"Yup, so until then, you'll be under surveillance here. Also, while that test comes, you'll attend a school for heroes." Death Arms said.

"Hero School? Oh come on!" Ben groaned about the idea of going to school to be a hero.

"Relax, Ben. We all had to go to school to be Heroes. The only thing is, you'll be sort of like an assistant than a student." Kamui said.

"Alright. It's better than not doing anything." Ben said. "So, when do I go?"

"Well…" Death Arms said. "Technically, the school semester will be in a few months. That'll give some time to help you with what you need to learn."

Ben sighed. Well, it's better than nothing, he guessed. But, now what does he need?

* * *

**Hey, guys. Sorry I haven't done much work. School ended, so I'm gonna try to bring more chapters to my stories.**

**Happy holidays!**


End file.
